the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Appleblossom's Love
Prolouge I walked along the border and dashed across the bridge. Dashwhisker promised to meet me there. There was a rustle, then his sleek, grey body slid out a bush. "Appleblossom..?" he called out. I mewed back and then slid across the bridge. I was standing just out of the border. He then licked my ear, and pressed his muzzle against mine. "Dashwhisker, you know I love you, but what if we get caught?" I mewed. He sighed, and licked my ear again. "Appleblossom, as long as we're careful, we'll be fine..." "But what if some-cat follows you..?" "We'll be fine." He snapped. He was obviously in a bad mood. I sighed, knowing it wasn't worth arguing. But, I had to tell my sister, right? It was the right thing to do. But, I'd tell her in the morning. Right now, it was just me and my forbidden mate. He's ThunderClan, I'm ShadowClan.. Chapter 1 I took my sister to a small, damp place. I needed to make sure no-one heard this. "The thing is, sis.." I began. She nodded drowsily. I prodded her with one white paw. She needed to be awake when she heard this - though it would certainly wake her up! I sighed. "It's a tom, right?" she mewed delicately; innocently, even, I noticed. I nodded. "Which? I've got dibs on Quickflash, though." she mewed. I rolled my eyes. Thats Birdnose's mate. She should really know by now I'm not out to go steal her mate, to steal the father of her un-born kits. "H-He's not in our Clan." Birdnose's eyes widened. She's very loyal, you know. "ThunderClan?" she spat, "They killed our parents!" "He's different!" "He's a killer." "You don't even know who it is, yet!" "Fine, who is it?" "Dashwhisker." Birdnose's jaw dropped. She hates the tom-cat. But he's different - she only hates him because I sat next to him at every gathering. Then one time he asked me to be his mate - how could I say no to the tom of my dreams? Anyway, so here was Birdnose looking as though she expected prey to jump into her mouth... Chapter 2 "I still think you're mouse-brained." "It's been two moons, Birdnose, give it a rest!" Birdnose sniffed, her two precious kits suckling at her side. She shakes her head. "No, I won't give it a rest. It's dangerous, Appleblossom!" "I love him! Can't you accept that?" "No, Appleblossom..." I groaned. But, I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the day. I was meeting Dashwhisker at sun-down, and that was all that mattered. I sleeked through the trees to our usual meeting spot. There stood Dashwhisker. I twined my tail with his. He purred and licked my cheek, then moved away. "Dashwhisker?" "Appleblossom...I love you." "I know you do, silly! And I love you." "No, Appleblossom. Me and a few other cats have been told to go on a journey to kill a wolf. It seems mad, but it's for the safety of the Clans." "Dashwhisker, don't go. Please." "I have to." "No, don't!" "I have to." I felt floods of tears coming. I hid my face in my tail. "But how can you be sure you'll return?" "Because this is true love." He nosed me for the last time and then dashed off. "I love you.." I called gently. Chapter 3 "Good riddance. Now the carrion who gave you kits will-" "I'm not expecting! For the last time, Birdnose, I'm not having kits!" "Thats what YOU think! But just give it a moon. Or two." "Birdnose, it's been three moons. I would have given BIRTH by now." I sighed. I kept telling her it was a common cold. Thats what Eternitythorn says. Thats what everyone says. Except Birdnose. She's convinced that Dashwhisker, before he ran off, has gotten me expecting. Yeah, right. Category:Thejenster's Pages Category:Fanfictions